


Let's Talk About Sext

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mishalecki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Jared leaves Misha a surprise on his phone.





	Let's Talk About Sext

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been all in my Mishalecki feels lately!
> 
> So, I finally decided to write something inspired by the fact that Jared and Misha are always playing pranks on each other.
> 
> This doesn’t take place during any specific time, it’s just a random day of shooting.
> 
> There’s no mentions of their significant others, so for the sake of this fic they don’t really exist.

* * *

_From the other end of the line do you feel me baby sexing your body_

_Touching you softly making you want me go head close your eyes_

_Put your hands on your thighs let's fantasize_

_From the other end of the line_

**_Phone Sex- Trina_ **

* * *

Misha panics when he discovers that his phone isn’t where he left it. He always leaves it in his trailer when he’s filming, but it’s not sitting on the coffee table where he’s sure that he had it last. Misha needs to eat, so he can’t spend any more time looking for it. He doesn’t have _too_ much incriminating stuff on it and he’s confident that it will show up by the end of the night. Jared and Jensen are already sitting down at a table enjoying their lunch when Misha finds them. He fixes himself a salad, grabs a bottle of water, and then he joins them like he usually does.

“Something wrong, Misha?” Jensen asks.

“I seem to have misplaced my phone,” Misha answers.

“Mmm. Interesting,” Jared replies with a smirk on his face.

Misha narrows his eyes. “Damn it, Jared! What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Jared denies.

“Sure, you didn’t,” Misha says under his breath.

* * *

Misha’s phone mysteriously reappears just like he knew it would. Although Jared continuously denied taking Misha’s phone, he just _knows_ that he’s guilty. He expects that his Twitter is blowing up because Jared probably tweeted something embarrassing from his page. Misha is surprised when he checks his social media accounts and nothing out of the ordinary has been posted. None of the silly videos that he has recorded of himself were uploaded to YouTube either.

Everything seems normal, but Misha is still skeptical. If Jared took his phone (which he is 99% sure of), then there’s absolutely _no way_ that he didn’t do something sinister with it. He double checks his call log and his texts to see if maybe Jared sent someone in his contacts an inappropriate message. There are no unexpected charges on his credit card, so he doesn’t think that Jared ordered gay porn in his name again. After twenty minutes of laying in his bed and frowning, Misha gives up. He sends his friend a text begging to know what he did. Jared responds a little while later.

**Jared** : I told you that I’m innocent

**Misha** : Bullshit. You did something!

**Jared** : ;-)

**Misha** : I’m admitting that you outsmarted me. Will you tell me now?

**Jared** : Check your pics

Misha truly feels a bit dumb because one of the few places that he didn’t check was his phone’s gallery. He has no idea what he’s actually expecting to find, but he knows that it’s going to be something outrageous. Misha spits out the water that he’s drinking when he looks at the most recent pictures on his camera roll. They’re all photos of Jared . . . _naked_. He can tell by the background that they were taken in Jared’s trailer earlier. Misha should probably stop staring and just delete the pictures immediately. He probably shouldn’t be thinking about how he’s going to one up Jared.

Jared and Misha are kind of always playing a game of gay chicken with each other. They talk using innuendos a lot and they’re very touchy-feely. They’ll often play up this kind of behavior at cons because they know that the fans eat it up. When they don’t have an audience, they’re usually slightly more subtle. Misha isn’t sure why Jared has decided to escalate things, but he’s not going to back down. He’s only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms, so he just slides them down to his ankles. Misha doesn’t want to think about the fact that he’s almost completely erect.

He licks his palm and he wraps his hand around his cock. Misha takes his free hand and he presses record on his phone. He lazily strokes himself because he’s not really trying to get off. Misha just wants to film enough of his jerk off session so that Jared gets the point. He whimpers softly as he massages his dick from base to tip. Misha starts to leak a little pre-cum and he hopes that it looks good on camera. He stops recording before he really starts getting into it. Misha smiles smugly as he sends Jared the video. He’s not expecting a response back, so he’s surprised when his phone vibrates a few minutes later.

**Jared** : Did my pics get you all hot and bothered? ;-)

Misha’s face and neck turn red as he yells “no” out loud to himself. The reason that he’s still hard is definitely _not_ because of Jared. He doesn’t start touching himself again because he’s picturing what Jared looked like as he was watching his video. Misha’s eyes close and he most certainly doesn’t imagine that it’s Jared huge hand jerking him off instead. He’s caught off guard when his phone starts ringing. Of course, it’s Jared calling.

“I figured that maybe your fingers were too busy to text me back,” Jared teases.

“Shut up!” Misha says in a breathless tone.

“You sound a little out of breath, Mish. What are you doing?” Jared asks.

“I’m thinking about how your very pretty [mouth](http://all-day-i-scream-about-sports.tumblr.com/post/144866540366/samprincesschester) would be much more useful with my cock in it,” Misha blurts out.

Jared bites his lip. “Oh. _Shit_.”

It’s not often that Jared is speechless, so it’s an amazing feat that he doesn’t say anything for a little while. But Misha can hear him breathing, so he knows that he’s still there. He can also hear the tell-tale sound of skin on skin. Since he has already gotten a good look at Jared tonight, it’s not hard for Misha to envision what he looks like right now. He tightens the grip on his dick and he almost climaxes before he’s ready after Jared desperately groans his name. A shiver runs through Misha’s body when Jared whispers how badly that he wants him in a husky tone. This isn’t them just messing around with each other to rile up fan girls, it’s deeper than that.

They’re finally acting on the sexual tension that has always existed between them. Misha usually has pretty good stamina, but Jared panting and moaning in his ear is threatening that. He asks him if he’s close and Misha manages to choke out a “yes.” Jared instructs Misha to take a picture of himself covered in cum because he really wants to see it. He can’t hold off any longer after hearing him say that. Misha’s toes curl and his body trembles involuntarily as his orgasm washes over him. His hair is sweaty and sticking to his forehead as he tries to catch his breath. His thighs and abs are streaked white with his jizz. Misha snaps a photo and then he sends it to Jared.

“Fuck, Mish. I’m tempted to come over there and clean you up with my tongue,” Jared comments as he looks at the picture.

Misha licks his lips. “Yeah?”

“Maybe I’d even add to the mess by cumming on you first,” Jared adds.

Misha grunts because his spent cock twitches in interest. He has always known that Jared has a filthy mouth, but it’s different hearing it directed at him like this. Jared’s breathing picks up and Misha can tell that he’s close to finishing. He hangs on to every unrestrained moan that falls from Jared’s mouth. Misha loves that he’s the reason that his friend is so turned on. Jared calls out his name like a mantra as he reaches his peak and it’s music to Misha’s ears.

“That was fun,” Misha states.

“And hot,” Jared replies.

“Maybe we can skip the phone and do it in person next time?” Misha suggests.

“Fuck, yes!” Jared agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to hear your thoughts in a comment! 
> 
> I always have so much fun writing Jared and Misha together!
> 
> I love shipping them and I definitely plan on writing them more in the future!


End file.
